Gabriella Bolton, Troy Montez
by HudgensEfronLove
Summary: I used to hate him with a burning passion, so bad my whole life started revolving around him. Everywhere I looked, he seemed to be there with that cocky grin planted on his face. It didn't help that I now had to see it every time I glanced in the mirror.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I used to hate him with a burning passion, so bad my whole life started revolving around him. Everywhere I looked, he seemed to be there with that cocky grin planted on his face. It didn't help that I now had to see it every time I glanced in the mirror.

*.*

Two weeks ago, if you asked me about a certain blue-eyed boy, I would've gave you the longest explanation on why I absolutely hated him. Now after I've literally witnessed what he's had to deal with his whole life, the only thing I could say was how much sympathy I had for him. Oh, and did I forget to mention how much love I had for the boy? That's right; I was now in love with the boy that I once wanted to kill with my bare hands.

But before you go making up completely uncanny stories on how I might've started falling for him, let me start by saying;

I'm not crazy.

And I am not lying.

Not even the slightest bit.

Unfortunately, my parents think I've gone mad, so here I am, sitting in a very uncomfortable chair telling my problems to a therapist. I would've thought it would be boring, but seeing the look on her face when I told her was priceless.

I _never _want to leave this place.

Shit…

It's happening again. I'm rambling. Troy says I do it way too much. Like, seriously, I have this issue where I can't stop until-

Man, I did it again!

Sorry, my apologies, let's just get on with the story.

"Gabriella, I assure you, everything you say here will stay _here." _I raised an eyebrow as I continued picking at the chair's threads. I saw those movies, with the shrinks telling you everything is confidential, but in reality, if it's some mental story like mine, they won't keep it secret.

"Ms…" I glanced over at her name tag – convenient huh? – and continued, "Brown." Okay, I had to laugh at that one. What a perfect, plain last name, for a plain woman. "Do you have any kids?"

She pursed her lips, giving me the strangest look. "I don't see how that has anything to do with this session, dear."

Dear, oh how I hated being called by pet names. Troy makes sure to _never _call me by some stupid pet name, or he knows I'll go ape shit on his ass. I'm good with Brie, baby, and most perfect woman on the planet, but dear? No.

"I assure you," I repeated mockingly and smiled. "It has everything to do with this session."

I was probably her least favorite client, but who cares, I'm Gabriella. Everyone learns to love me at some point.

"I have two, yes." She said.

I grinned. "Do you love them?"

She looked a bit taken back by that one. "Of course I do. They're my children."

No fucking duh, I fought the urge to say. But it was my dumb question; I should've expected a peachy answer. "You see, my…" I scratched my arm, thinking of a good word to define Troy. I don't want to completely spill my guts and tell this woman everything yet, so I guess I'll have to bend the truth a little. "person, grew up with parents that neglected him. It kind of caused him to be a fucking ass to everyone around him." Shit, am I allowed to curse here? "Including me."

"And this…person, he was a big problem for you?" She wondered.

I bit my lip. "I hated him. I hated him so much, I didn't know if I could ever not hate him." I admitted.

"Hated? As in the past?"

I nodded. Dammit, she was using those magical therapist powers on me and making me confess everything…nicely.

"Can I ask you another question?" Luckily, she wasn't going to remind me that it was already a question.

She simply nodded. I took a deep breath. "Do you believe in magic?"

"I believe in the concept of magic, but I think it is all just an illusion of the mind." She told me. I laughed.

"Lady, this was not an illusion." And, back to the normal self. How could I ever think a therapist could get to me? Pft, bad Gabriella, don't ever doubt yourself again.

"What are you referring to?" She seemed to be completely unfazed by the way I spoke to her. God, she was definitely good at her job, I'll give her some credit.

"It's just better if I start from the beginning." I said. "You might want to get another pen, just in case this one runs out of ink."

*.*

The first day back to school has always been my least favorite day of the year, right next to my birthday. Do I need to be reminded that I'm getting older? Of course, it means I'm getting the hell out of high school soon, but it reminds me that if I don't find a guy soon, I might end up being single with a bunch of dogs. Yeah, not a big fan of cats, sadly.

While my best friend usually freaks over academics and not meeting up to the standards of Einstein, I'm wondering why I'm single. Hello, I'm fucking hilarious.

Right, I'm single because all the guys in this small high school are fucking douche bags, minus a few already taken ones. And I'm way too lazy to look for some guy at another school. Why can't they just find me?

Hence why I hate the first day of school; just another new day to see all these couples making out, again reminding me that I'm fucking alone.

"Gabriella?"

I coughed loudly, dragging out the sound a little longer than I should've, and turned around to face my best friend running up to me. I was nearly at the entrance of East High until she bombarded me with textbooks. What the hell? We didn't even get into school, and she already bought books? Let me just advise her how much I hate school. She'll take the books back then.

"Taylor," I scolded. "You do not need six text books for the first day." I pushed the books back into her chest and she groaned, grabbing them before they fell.

"Well excuse me for wanting our senior year to be fun." She scoffed, adding a small pout after she finished. I rolled my eyes.

"Work does not make our senior year fun." I said. "But you know what does make it fun?" She raised an eyebrow. "Slacking off."

She giggled, but I knew it was totally forced. "Easy for you to say, you're a genius. Everything comes easily to you."

I may have forgotten to mention that I had a perfect GPA, perfect grades, perfect brain. I couldn't help that I already knew everything, not to sound modest, but I do believe I'm very intelligent. Which is why slacking off for the final year will not hurt my chances of getting into Stanford at all.

"Can we just get to class now?" I asked. "I can't be seen outside with you holding all those books."

Taylor opened her mouth to speak, and it probably would've been some smart remark warning me how much it would help, but a very heavy, large, big, and massive, object clunked me right in the head, sending me forward onto the concrete.

"Fuck." I muttered, clutching desperately onto my throbbing head as Taylor knelt down beside me. She reached her hand out to me, but I abruptly stood up and glanced around the courtyard for the culprit.

Of course, there he was, walking toward me with his little group of friends, each individual smirking.

"Montez," He began. "I believe you have my ball."

I really, _really _wanted to laugh at that. Instead, I scoffed. "Throw something at me again; I'll personally remove your other one." I warned.

He chuckled, as did his friends and grabbed his basketball from the side of me. "You might want to put some ice on that." He said, just before he left. I couldn't even believe it. That was his comeback? What ever happened to the arrogant responses he had?

"Gabriella…" Taylor said. I turned around to face her and gave her a look. "I know you hate first days. So I'll be nice and not tell you ."

"If you think I understood that, you're mental." I told her.

She squinted an eye and clutched her books to her chest tightly. "You have a very visible red mark on the side of your face." She said cautiously, backing away.

My eyes widened and I quickly dug my phone out of my pocket, looking at the screen hastily.

"Bolton." I sneered, closing my fist around my phone.

I'm going to be single forever.

"I'm not even sure everyone got their lockers yet," I said. "So how did you get yours?"

Taylor turned from her locker and gave me a disapproving smile. "Are you asking to share?"

I chuckled. "No, I was literally asking how you got yours." Taylor's very smart, so she tends to put more thought in what I say than necessary.

She closed her locker while her eyes were still on me and shrugged. "I just did." She said.

I leaned against a random locker and crossed my arms over my chest. "You did it again, didn't you?" When she raised an eyebrow I continued, "You asked the principal, whom you're so close to, to give you your locker." I guessed.

She frowned. "I needed a place to keep my books. Since _you _wouldn't help me hold them." She snapped.

Taylor started walking away from me, so instinctively I ran up next to her and met her pace of speed. "If you're wondering, which I know you are, my day sucked so far."

She giggled. "We've only had two classes."

I perked up. "And you know who I have those classes with?" I asked, but before she could say anything, I opened my mouth. "Bolton. He was laughing at me the whole time." I sighed. "I'm pretty sure everyone thinks I was blushing."

Taylor slightly turned to me and bit her lip. "It doesn't look as bad as before." She assured.

I softly touched my cheek and gave it a small tap. "It's still noticeable."

"If I had makeup, I would offer some to you. But you know I don't do that cosmetic shit." Taylor said. I almost choked on air. Taylor, my Taylor, just cursed. Well, she refers it as a curse, I obviously don't.

"Excuse me?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and shrugged her way out of my grasp. "I did a lot of thinking, and I've come to a conclusion that I should mature this senior year."

I laughed. "Mature? Taylor, you're the most mature girl I know in this whole school. Why do you need to curse to be more mature?"

"You curse." She said. Well no fucking duh, I'm Gabriella Montez.

"And you don't." I said. "So don't randomly start, okay?" I know I'm probably exaggerating here, but I don't want my best friend changing because she thinks she has to be more like the lunkheads in this school. She's innocent; I want her to stay innocent.

She rolled her eyes again but nodded. "You should ask Sharpay for some makeup." She insisted.

I exhaled loudly and looked around the empty hallway. I must've not heard the bell. "I have some in my purse." Yes, I have a purse which contains some makeup. I may not speak like a lady, but I definitely dress like one. It's ironic, I know, but I'm not interested in wearing men attire. I'm perfectly content with dresses and skirts.

"Go to lunch," I told her. "I'll meet you there in a second."

She nodded and I could tell she was a little hesitant in leaving me alone, but she soon did, and I was off to the bathroom.

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

Again, I was physically knocked into by an object, only this time I was well aware it wasn't a basketball. No, it was just the owner of the basketball. Could my day get any worse?

"You can't watch where you're going, Bolton?" I sneered, lifting myself off the ground to pat down my black t-shirt and jeans. Troy grinned and gripped the basketball tightly to him.

"I'm sorry for saying sorry." He apologized with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you just move out of my way?" I hissed.

He suddenly came very close to me, and I backed away slowly. I could practically feel his breath on my cheek. Whoa boy, invasion of privacy.

"Damn, my basketball really did a job on you." He chuckled, leaning away.

I mimicked his chuckle and shook my head annoyingly. "My basketball really did a job on you." I said in a deep voice, hitting him hard on the arm. "Fuck you, asshole."

Once I was finally away from that hallway, and him, I mentally cursed myself. That was our relationship, hatred in the form of childish insults. I don't know why, but every time I was around him, I talked like an idiot and embarrassed myself. I couldn't even properly manage a good insult.

"Does someone need my assistance?"

Oh, I've never been so happy in my life to hear that voice.

I looked away from the mirror in the bathroom and smiled happily. "Thank god," I sighed. "I can't cover it up."

"Hand it over." She said, her heels clicking against the tiles as she walked over to me. "Jesus, Gabs, how hard did he hit you?"

I giggled and handed her my cover up. "I have sensitive skin, Shar." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes and squeezed the small tube, letting the substance flow on her finger. "Just leave it to him to ruin your day."

See, this is why Sharpay is my other best friend. She understands me, a lot more than Taylor does sadly. They're both completely different, but I couldn't live without them. I _depend _on them.

As the creamy makeup touched my cheek, I laughed helplessly. I was ticklish.

Sharpay laughed with me and continued rubbing it in. "One more year, than you won't have to see his ass again."

My eyes widened. How did she know I looked at his ass? "What?" I choked.

She raised an eyebrow and pulled away a finger. "You won't have to see him again." She repeated.

Wow, I'm an idiot. "Right, yeah, never again." I sighed and turned to face the mirror. The mark was still there, but baby, it was a whole lot better than before.

"You look fine," She said, wrapping an arm around me and looking at the mirror as well. "Perfecto."

I smiled, staring back at our reflections. I had my natural curls let loose, which probably extended all the way down to my elbow, and Sharpay had her blonde locks straightened freely. I had to admit, we kind of looked hot.

Abruptly, Sharpay pulled away from me and gripped my shoulders, turning me around to face her.

"Did you know Taylor said _shit_?" She whispered.

I softly nodded. "Our little girl's growing up." I sniffed.

"She said it like, five times." Sharpay took her hand away from me and started fanning herself. "Gabi, she's starting to say it more than you."

I nodded again. "Speaking of Taylor, we should probably get back to her. I can't imagine what she's saying to the lunch ladies."

I can just picture it now;

Shit, what is this food? I didn't ask for this shit. It looks like shit. Ugly, nasty, old, shit. I demand different shit.

And that's why, I ran out of that bathroom in a damn hurry.

"Taylor, why the fuck are you sitting here?"

Taylor turned around from her lunch and quirked an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to sit where I want?"

Next to me, Sharpay had the same expression on her face. I was starting to wonder what happened to our Taylor.

"We usually sit at 'Bolton's table', you know, so he doesn't get a chance to sit there." I stated. Taylor rolled her eyes. I gasped. She didn't just roll her eyes at me, did she? That ball must've made me see things. Oh, look, a unicorn-

"It's just pointless sitting there, Gabriella." She said. Oh god, she said my full name. Not good. "And it's pointless that you fight with him."

"It's not pointless, Taylor." Sharpay spoke up. "He's a dick, he deserves it."

Taylor shrugged, turning back to her food. I glanced at Sharpay and we exchanged frightening looks.

"Tay," I said, sitting down next to her. Sharpay took the other side. "What's gotten into you lately?"

She stared down at her food. "Nothing has gotten into me lately. Maybe I'm just sick of all this drama."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Taylor set down her fork on the tray angrily and stood up from the table, keeping her hands locked on the table. "You and Bolton are going to ruin my senior year with the bickering, and I don't want to deal with it." She said. I literally felt like someone punched me in the stomach, repeatedly. "If you two don't work this shit out on your own," There she goes saying shit again. "I promise you will regret it."

As she stomped away from the table, I looked over at Bolton sitting down at – our table – with a large smirk covering his face. He must've known I was looking at him, because he looked up and winked cockily at me before retreating back to his group.

Oh god, now I felt like I was going to puke.

"I can't believe-"

"Gabriella, dear,"

Ugh, seriously, she needs to say dear, again? It's one thing to interrupt me; it's another to call me by something I despise.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm afraid our session for today is over," She said. Oh, time flew _fast._ "We'll continue this tomorrow."

I nodded. If this was the only time we had a day, she would be spending the rest of her life with me. When I say it's a long story, I mean it really is a long story.

* * *

><p>So here it is, my new story! Did you guys like it? Or is it just plain ollll stupid? Yeah, Gabriella is a little different from normal stories. She's not really shy and everything, more like outgoing and very blunt. I love her :D But what do you guys think? I also know that the idea of them hating each other is way overused, but that's the only way I could think of writing this story correctly. You guys are probably REALLY confused, but I promise that it will make complete sense next chapter. And the title of the story, it doesn't mean that Gabriella has the last name Bolton obviously. Becuase she's still Gabriella Montez. Just like Troy is Troy Bolton. You'll be like "OH" when you realize what it means. And if you understand the summary really good, you know what's going on. Anyway, Review please! I just wanna know that people are at least reading it :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the honest reviews! I'm glad to know that some people are interested in this story :) I promise it will get better! The start of stories are always a little rough, but I'll try not to disappoint you. And how could I think people would be confused? Lol, you guys guessed right ;) Enjoy though :)**

* * *

><p>"What's your first name?"<p>

"Gabriella, I would like to continue from yesterday." She said in the cheeriest voice I have ever heard. It was seriously starting to freak me out how fake she pretended to be. Couldn't she just be herself? I would still tell her everything.

"Can you tell me your first name…first?" I smiled, hopeful.

"Laura." She answered quickly. I chewed on my gum successfully. "Now Gabriella, please continue."

"Listen, Laura," I started, noticing her smile falter. "Do you have any food here? Because my mom is depriving me of it." I explained. "And I am _really _hungry."

She took a deep breath. "How about I get you some food after you finish your story?"

Oh come on, was she really that intrigued with my story? I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet.

"Are you a robot?" I wondered.

Laura Brown – I literally had to keep myself from laughing – bashed her eyelashes a bit. Was she getting annoyed?

"What happened after Taylor left?" She asked.

Ugh, I should just give up now, she wasn't going to crack.

"Well…."

*.*

"I can't believe she just said that." I stared at Sharpay with my mouth gaped open while she just stared back.

"Who the fuck put the stick up her ass?" Sharpay whispered, turning her head to look into the distance where Taylor once was.

"We need to find her." I said. Sharpay grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back from standing up.

"She needs to cool off first," She supplied. I hated that she was right. "We'll go to her house later, okay?" I nodded. "Just like text her or something."

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket, setting it on the table in front of us. She scooted over to me and hovered over my phone.

"Oh god," I muttered, immediately covering my phone with my hand. Sharpay gave me an inquisitive look and I growled. "I clicked on Facebook."

"So?" She said.

I licked my lips. "Guess what she set her status as?" Sharpay shrugged, so I continued. "Shit."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"That's it." I said. "She set her status as _shit._"

Sharpay covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. I banged my head against the table and sighed. I knew this day was going to suck.

"Taylor! " I shouted, pushing my way through the crowd of people exiting the school. Everyone was screaming because school was over, and I was scoring the largest headache. Not a good combination.

She turned around briefly, her six textbooks neatly placed in her hands, and advanced past the buses. She didn't have a car, and she was obviously not talking to me, so my car was out of the question. How was she going to get home?

"Who's the one not looking now?"

I gritted my teeth and glanced over Troy's shoulder, noticing Taylor was long gone. I was not in the mood for his games right now.

"Sorry, won't happen again." I said, making my way around him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Did you really just say sorry?" He questioned. Ugh, there was that smirk again. I'm going to fucking slap it off.

"Yes, so please move." I demanded hastily, my feet moving forward, but my body not. He wouldn't let go of me, and I kind of realized until we went at it, he would keep that strong grip on me.

"Look, if I knew that ball was going to make you turn nice, I wouldn't have thrown it." He raised an eyebrow. God, I did not have time for this. I needed to get to Taylor's house before she did.

"Bolton, fucking let go of me." I snapped, tugging at my arm. His face brightened when I cursed, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Ah, there she is." He chuckled, letting go of my arm. "Don't ever scare me like that again, okay?" He asked, a hint of seriousness in his tone, right next to his amusement. If I wasn't in such a rush, I would've gagged.

"Ok, bye." I walked past him, waving him off from behind. I could still hear his laughing by the time I got to my car. I don't know why, but I think I memorized his laughter or something. It _wouldn't _go away.

"What did he say to you?"

I put my hand over my heart to calm it and took a deep breath. "Jesus, Shar, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." She apologized. I nodded. "Now, what did he say to you?"

"Nothing." I said. She gave me a look. "Nothing!" I promised. What good was it to tell her what he told me? It was pointless, and wasted 30 seconds of my life. I didn't want to waste hers by talking about it.

"Whatever." She sighed. "Let's just go."

As I drove to Taylor's house, I was literally dozing off every few seconds. Sharpay had to take control of the wheel halfway there, and I just sat down in the passenger's seat with my head resting on the side. But once we did get there, I felt perfectly fine. Maybe because we got there before Taylor did, or because I was actually going to get a chance to talk to her again. I needed things to be okay between us. I couldn't lose my best friend over some arrogant basketball player.

"Fuck," I muttered just before I hit the ground. Sharpay laughed at me, holding her arm out. I laughed half-heartedly and grabbed it, letting her lift me up.

"The front door was open." She told me.

I scoffed and rubbed my arm gently. "I knew that." She rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to be cool and use the window." Not like I had to try hard, I was just naturally cool.

"What the fuck happened to her room?" Sharpay whispered, glancing around.

The realization that her room was different, hit me pretty hard. I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't scream. All over her walls, was the word...shit, I gasped.

Ok, I'm just kidding. She's not _that _obsessed with the word. I'm just obsessed with her liking the word. Her room looked the same, but no one besides me would be able to notice that. Besides, I've seen her room messy before. Sharpay, has never.

"Maybe she forgot to clean it this morning?" I guessed, plopping down on her bed. Sharpay looked at me and shook her head.

"You of all people should know she hates her room messy." She said.

"I know she does." I answered. "But it's the first day; she probably wanted to look _extra _good."

"She looked like shit." Sharpay said simply.

I sighed. She did look horrible. I just didn't, well, couldn't say anything. "I don't know what's going on, okay?"

"Well it's a good thing she's here now." Sharpay said, hearing the sound of a tire against the pavement. I suddenly wanted to leave.

Sharpay and I waited in silence until we finally heard footsteps by the closed door, and soon it opened, revealing of course Taylor, and someone I would never expect to see here in my life. It was one of Troy's minions, otherwise known as his best friend.

"What the fuck?" I squeaked.

Taylor's smile faded off her face and the laughing between the two ceased as I stood up. If he didn't get his arm off of her, I was going to do it for him.

"What the fuck?" I repeated. "Why is he here?"

"Gabriella-"

"Are you with fucking, Chad?" Sharpay added from the back. Her voice was as harsh as mine. Could you blame us? We were _programmed _to hate him.

I honestly don't know what happened after that. I was too in a trance to even utter a word, better yet move. Fortunately for me, Sharpay dragged me out of the house after our guesses were right. Taylor was indeed with Chad. For a whole fucking year. It explained so much, yet confused me at the same time. My best friend, whom I hung out with every day, was seeing Bolton's friend, behind my back?

I can't even begin to express my feelings.

All I know is, Taylor and I are _definitely _not speaking at the moment.

"Montez!"

I groaned, turning my body around from my door, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not in the mood, Bolton."

He chuckled and ran past his lawn to mine, stopping in the middle. I probably forgot to mention, but he's my neighbor. Am I lucky or what? "I just got a text from Chad."

"Cool." I said. "Can you get off my yard now?"

Troy continued smiling and shook his head. "He told me you caught him and Taylor in the act." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, so?" I growled. "It has nothing to do with you."

The next thing that happened was nothing close to what I expected Troy to do. Yeah, he was a selfless jerk that only cared about himself, but I never thought he had a soft side.

"I've known since they started." Ugh, why was he telling me this? "You're probably really angry at Taylor right now, but you shouldn't be. You can't stop them from seeing each other."

"What the fuck is this; Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. "I don't care what the hell she does."

"If you didn't, you wouldn't be acting like this." He confirmed. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know shit, Bolton." I hissed. "You don't know shit about Taylor, and you definitely don't know shit about me. So get the fuck off my property." Jesus, I'm starting to sound like Taylor now.

"I do know that you're a fucking bitch." He mumbled, and before I could say anything, he ran back to his little dome. Fuck, I hate him so much.

"Mom?" I dropped my purse on the floor by the stairs and shut the door behind me. "Ello, mom-"

"Sh!" I mouthed an apology and stepped closer to my mother, glancing down at the little baby in her hands. My sister was so damn cute; I couldn't even deal with it.

"Hi princess," I whispered and kissed her on the forehead. My mother smiled and rocked her in her arms. "How's she doing?"

"Perfect." She said. I smiled. My one year old sister, Alessandra, had a small ear infection recently and it was tumbling down hard on the family. She's the only sibling I have, and I hated seeing anything happen to her.

"I'm gonna go upstairs," I said softly. My mom nodded and walked around in circles, continuing to rock her. It wasn't long before I reached my room and fell face first on my bed.

This day had been so horrible, a lot worse than I expected. I mean, I practically lost my best friend; and sadly, it was because of Troy Bolton.

Never in my life would I have guessed that he would've been the cause for a broken friendship.

Damn it, he didn't even know he was doing it.

*.*

The next morning, I felt too tired to even get out of bed. The alarm clock was ringing that annoying sound in my ears, and it just wouldn't stop. I probably got enough sleep, because as soon as I got home, I fell into a deep slumber. I didn't even wake up to eat. And I _love _food. That's just how you know I'm under the weather.

"Mmph," I groaned, rolling onto my side. My arm reached for the clock, pressing down hard until it finally shut off. I didn't want to wake up. But if I didn't, I was going to be in big loads of trouble. The second day back and I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and die.

Mumbling a few more curse words to myself, I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't expect a scream to escape my lips, but I couldn't control it.

I also didn't expect the sound that came out to sound so, masculine. I wasn't on steroids or anything.

I jumped out of bed, nervously glancing around the unfamiliar room. It was definitely not mine. It wasn't even a girls, I think.

That's when I saw the mirror on the opposite side of the room. Normally, I didn't have amazing eyesight, so trust me when I say I was scared shitless to be able to see that far.

And when I did see that far, I screamed even louder.

"What the fuck," I muttered, running out of the bed and toward the mirror. I took my cheek in my hand and pulled it out to observe. No, I've gone crazy.

There's no way this is possible.

"What's wrong, son?"

I jerked my head to the side and saw a burly man standing at the doorway with a worried expression on his face, and I literally felt my heart stop.

I, Gabriella Montez, was not Gabriella Montez anymore.

"Troy, are you okay?"

The next thing that happened was totally out of my control.

I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah I need some help! I've been trying to get them to interact and stuff, but it's even confusing me ;x Should I just make it no ones point of view? Or like have Gabriella say *my body did that* as like referring to Troy? It's hard to imagine it : **


End file.
